


The Third Date Problem

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Google!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Asexuality, Google - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Panic Attacks, Uncertainty, asexual!Cas, bisexual!dean, less fluffy than the first, told in Google searches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Cas knew this would be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Date Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, I wouldn't necessarily call this angsty, but it's definitely less fluffy than GiaCS. Cas and Dean haven't been communicating as well as they should have been.
> 
> As before, Cas's background is a beehive and Dean's is the Impala.

Cas: third date expectations

 

Cas: gay sex

 

Cas: list of sex acts

 

Cas: list of NORMAL sex acts

 

Cas: oral sex on a man how to

 

Cas: manual sex

Cas: "hand job"

Cas: how to fake an orgasm

Cas: panic attacks

Cas: how to erase Google search history

 

Dean: ...that you really don't need sex or any of that shit, especially if he's not into it

 

Google: No results found for "how to tell your adorable asexual boyfriend that you really don't need sex or any of that shit, especially if he's not into it".

 

Dean: how to turn down sex

Cas: how soon is too soon to tell your boyfriend you love him


End file.
